howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amos
Amos is a bounty hunter who works alongside Berthel in capturing Hiccup for the gold that is offered by Viggo Grimborn. Biography ''Kidnapping Hiccup Amos attended Berk's 400 year anniversary with Berthel, for the sole purpose of finding Hiccup and capturing him. They watch and wait quietly in the shadows for their chance to strike. Due to the festivities, they had to wait until Berk's merry making came to an end and the villagers retired to their homes. Though the actual kidnapping is not seen, it's implied that they snuck into Stoick's house while Hiccup and his father were sleeping, and abducted the younger man, knocking him out first to keep him quiet. They bring the unconscious Hiccup to their small ship, and sail off into the night for Sleipnir Island where they are to collect the bounty for Hiccup's head. After daybreak, the two go to check on their prisoner whom they left below deck, only to see he is awake and trying to cut himself free with a nail in the ship's hull. Amos suggests Berthel knock Hiccup out again, but Hiccup convinces them not to because they might accidentally kill him. So Amos asks Berthel if the Wanted Poster stated if Viggo wanted him alive or dead, to which Berthel holds up two hook prosthetics for hands and says that holding things isn't his strong suit. Hiccup then warns Amos and Berthel that his friends and their dragons will come to rescue him soon, but they think he's bluffing until, seconds later, footsteps can be heard up on deck. Thinking it is the arrival of dragons, both older men run up to the deck, only to be met by Savage rather than the Riders and their dragons. Savage then throws them both overboard so he can take Hiccup, and the bounty, for himself. After tossing Hiccup into his own ship, Savage sails by Amos and Berthel as they cling to each other in the water, mockingly thanking them for their help. Shivering, Berthel tells Amos to hold him. They, however, manage to swim back to their own ship and, with the help of Berthel's hooks for hands, climb back onto the deck, only to be met by Stoick and the Riders, who had arrived while they were climbing up. They confess that they no longer have Hiccup and that Savage came and took him away. Ruff and Tuff quickly interrogate the two on the bounty the twins had put on themselves, and ask about the Wanted Posters they found on a roll in the ship's outhouse. Amos confesses that the paper they used for the flyers was soothing, and thus works great as "outhouse tissue". The twins agree and laugh, and in frustration, Stoick throws both Amos and Berthel back overboard. Ruff calls after them that she'll have her people contact their people concerning the twins' bounty. Stealing from Hiccup'' In the episode "Sandbusted", Amos and Berthel attempt to steal Hiccup's betrothal gift to Astrid, which they think is a priceless piece of jewelry. However, after the two chase him down, Amos falls into the Sandbuster pit and is trapped. Hiccup and Snotlout soon fall into the pit as well, and they all have to work together to both fight the wild dragon off, and escape from the pit. After the tower they built to reach the opening fails, the remaining Riders charge in for the rescue, and bring Amos out with them. He's not seen again, so it is uncertain what he does or where he goes next, though he still appears to be an antagonist. Personality Amos is more intelligent than Berthel, but he still falls for some of Hiccup's lies. Physical Appearance Amos has fair complexion, with a bald head, and a round face that almost appears child-like. He wears a short sleeved tunic, belt, baggy pants, and boots. He's considerably smaller than Berthel. Appearances Quotes Trivia Gallery Barnacle 5.png Barnacle 4.png Barnacle 3.png Sandbusted-BerthelAndAmos.PNG|In "Sandbusted" Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Viking Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise